The present invention relates to a device for stabilizing a pole such as a lighting pole. More particularly, it relates to a device for stabilizing a variety of shapes of poles, including round, tapered, or multisided poles wherein the main shaft has been damaged by corrosion or by fatigue weld cracking, or wherein the anchor bolts securing the pole to the base have been damaged by corrosion or bending.
It is not uncommon that approximately 1 lighting pole of every 10 professionally inspected in large parking lots (such as those found in big box stores) will show signs of distress, primarily due to corrosion or fatigue weld cracking at the bottom few inches of the pole itself or corrosion of the anchor rods, which could lead to the pole falling down. There is a need for an economical, expedient, and effective device for temporarily stabilizing these damaged poles until they can be replaced in a programmed manner.